


Caps365: A Day in the Life

by AetherSeer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Kidfic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherSeer/pseuds/AetherSeer
Summary: Hello, and welcome to Caps365. I’m Kevin, your host, and we’ll be taking an inside look at what a typical day looks like for Washington’s captain, Alex Ovechkin …It’s the same kind of segment the network’s been doing for years.The Bäckström-Ovechkins have never allowed a camera crew in, though, until now.





	Caps365: A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr prompt from nomorelonelydays. I hope you enjoy it.

_Hello, and welcome to Caps365. I’m Kevin, your host, and we’ll be taking an inside look at what a typical day looks like for Washington’s captain, Alex Ovechkin …_

It’s the same kind of segment the network’s been doing for years. Players and their families invite the crew into their homes and walk the audience through their game-day routines. Sometimes there’s cute moments with kids—one notable year both of Beagle’s children went into full meltdown mode, much to the embarrassment of their parents—but the fans like it well enough, and the players are mostly gracious about the invasion.

The Bäckström-Ovechkins have never allowed a camera crew in, though, citing privacy when it was just the two of them, and then their kids (triplets, what even). Bäckström’s notoriously camera-shy, and his pregnancy hadn’t helped the matter, either, robbing him of the post-season and most of the first half of the year.

But the kids are almost two now, and Ovechkin’s managed to convince Bäckström that letting Caps365 into their home is a good idea, so all the crew has to do is not fuck it up.

But Jesus, 6 a.m. is way too early to be awake on a Monday.

 

_The camera pans over the wide gate, which swings open to let the crew’s van inside and up the expansive driveway. They pull around to the back of the house, where Ovechkin opens the door to let them inside._

Ovi’s dressed in a pair of low-slung pajama pants and a t-shirt that was probably once Capitals red, but has faded with wear. He doesn’t seem to be very awake either, if the bone-cracking yawn he lets out is any indication. “Sorry, sorry,” he waves off, “kids wake very early. Nicky likes sleep; I like not be murdered by cranky husband.”

He leads them through the foyer, shuffling past the toys strewn across the hardwood floors, to the bright-lit kitchen, where three identical high chairs crowd around the table.

“You wait here for breakfast,” Ovi says. He pauses. “You want breakfast? We promise pancakes since special occasion.”

Kevin glances at Chris and Jenna. They shrug back at him. “Sure,” he says.

 

The addition of one very tired Nicklas Bäckström (bed-head galore, wow) and three very excitable toddlers makes breakfast a loud, cheerful mess. Ovi and Nicky have the feeding system down to a science, though, trading off cutting up pancakes and wiping sticky hands.

The cameras catch gentle negotiations over syrup, and one very quiet argument between the pair of players about the dishes before all hell breaks loose when a cup of orange juice tips over. Nicky has the kid (Yekaterina? Kevin can’t tell the girls apart) up in his arms and whisked up the stairs in a flash, talking quietly in Swedish beneath the wailing indignance of being unexpectedly wet.

Ovi flashes a wry smile at the cameras before taking over the rest of breakfast, absently patting down napkins over the spill. “Is why we have cleaning service,” he says. “Many kids, lots of mess, and no time.”

 

The nanny, a Russian-speaking no-nonsense woman, comes in at about 7, letting Bäckström and Ovechkin get ready for the day. Milena isn’t fond of the cameras, but allows Jenna to shadow her as she takes the triplets to the playroom, which looks like it had originally been the greatroom of the house.

Kevin and Chris trail after the players, who separate for their own game-day routines. Kevin catches a nice long shot of Ovi shaving, carefully and neatly ridding himself of stubble. “Kids don’t like,” Ovi says. “Nicky likes, though,” he says with a wide grin.

 _O-kay_. That was _way more_ than Kevin wanted to know about Ovi and Nicky’s sex life. It’s not like the crew’s oblivious to the marks that players come in with, or the way Ovi can get _handsy_ when he’s pumped up. They’re pretty out about their relationship, and no one has any illusion about what the pair get up to in their bedroom given Nicky’s ... _ahem_ … situation, but no one outright comments on it.

At least, not where the players themselves can hear them.

Ovechkin’s closet is … horrifying, if Kevin’s perfectly honest. There’s more gaudy shirts than he’s ever seen in his life, although Ovi emerges in a perfectly sedate pair of gray sweats and a Caps shirt. He practically bounces across the hall, knocking loudly before pouncing on a half-awake Bäckström.

Bäckström stiffens, eyes darting over to Kevin and Chris and their cameras, and visibly reminds himself to relax into Ovi’s aggressive snuggling. He rolls his eyes as Ovi chivvies all of them out the door, collecting Jenna from the playroom as the couple say goodbye to their children.

None of the triplets even look up from their game, clearly used to it. Milena shoos them away. “I have lunch ready when you get back, and we go to park when you nap.”

 

 _The video cuts to clips of the Capitals’ morning skate_ — _Ovechkin slamming Wilson up against the glass, Bäckström stealing the puck from Kuznetsov and racing to the other end, Bäckström setting Ovechkin up for an ‘Ovi shot from the Ovi spot’ and the resulting exasperated insults from Grubauer when he doesn’t get his glove on it. There’s an impromptu game of keep-away; Kuznetsov wins, dangling the puck teasingly and outskating his teammates with ease. Wilson play-fights Burakovsky, who promptly loses and then attempts to wrestle Ovechkin before getting put in a headlock. It’s an upbeat practice, the team comfortable with how the season’s been going so far._

 

The crew gets let back into the house that afternoon, this time guided by Bäckström, who’s already mostly dressed for the game. His tie lies undone around his neck, and his jacket’s nowhere to be seen as he leads them back into the house. A kid attaches themself—himself—to Bäckström’s leg, giggling happily when his father barely breaks stride.

Ovechkin’s in the playroom, solemnly listening as his daughters chatter in what Kevin thinks is Russian, but could be Swedish or a mix of the two. He amends it to three when he catches “tea party” and “pony,” smothering a smile and zooming in as Ovi accepts the My Little Pony and makes it canter around the child-sized table.

Bäckström flicks a glance at the cameras, but barely hesitates before he bends to brush kisses over his daughters’ bright red hair. Piotr clings tightly to his father’s leg, whining when Bäckström pries his little hands off. Ovi gets to his feet, scooping his son up high into the air, placing loud kisses over chubby cheeks. Piotr’s whines turn into laughter, legs kicking as his father “swoops” him around the playroom.

Milena nudges Jenna out of her way, and all three children begin protesting. Ovi lowers Piotr to the ground and crouches back on his heels. “Time for papas to go play game,” he says in English, likely for the benefit of the cameras. “You be good for Milena, cheer lots for Papa at game?”

Bäckström has his arms full of tiny redheads, and places gentle kisses to their cheeks. “Cheer loud,” he says. “You bring us luck this game.”

Ovi and Bäckström switch children, and Ovi wraps his arms around each little girl and holds her close. “Love you always, Katyusha,” he says.

Irina throws her arms around her father’s neck and clings. Ovi ducks out of her grip, holding both of her hands in one of his own. “You see in little time, yes? Sit with Milena and yell very loud.”

She lets him go, and the crew backs up to let Ovi and Bäckström head out. Kevin lingers, and catches Milena for a quick question. “Are they always like this?”

She shrugs. “You caught a good day. No one threw a tantrum, or refused to let go, or started crying. We’ll come to the game later, you’ll see.”

 

 _The segment ends with the Capitals’ goal horn sounding, and a trio of children shrieking wildly in the family section. The cameras pan out, and catch the tiny “Papa” nameplates over a 27_ — _8 + 19._


End file.
